Theoretical Equations
by Cloudline Dasher
Summary: Cloudline Dasher is dragged away from her abusive family to assume a new name, in a new town, in a hoofaway house. In her new town, she meets new friends and tries to work toward her goal, which at first only seemed like a pipe dream thanks to the hurtful words of her father. Strong Verbal langue in first chapter. Explicit themes in later chapters.
1. Origins of BOPA Chapter 1

Theoretical Equations

Written by: Cloudline Dasher

Edited By: N/A

Chapter One: Origins of B.O.P.A

"B.O.P.A is short for Beretta Origins Pony Affairs. It was therefore named by our founder, Beretta Origin. Once herself an individual trapped in an abusive and overwhelming situation, containing bullying, and potentially physically and mentally scarring situations, which were due to high expectations from society her mother was trying to force upon her. Unhappy and torn between her own dreams and those of her mother, she was forced her entire foal hood to do as her mother asked, being physically and/or verbally abused otherwise. Due to recent changes in childcare laws, she led the way in founding this organization to help the young, no matter the age, reach their own dreams, and remove them from hazardous environments."

~~Apparentlythisisaline~~

The slide show came to a halt and the lights fluttered back on, I blinked as the unicorn that had originally turned on the show, spoke, "Starstreaker, any questions?"

For a moment I paused, just hours before I was at home being physically assaulted by my own father. Bruises could be seen through my milky purple fur. My wings ached from abuse, and my eyes swollen. Scars apparent from a long history of abuse. To be honest, this was relatively embarrassing. I was a grown mare, just recently passing the legal adult age of eighteen here in Equestria. I was an adult, a young adult, but an adult with a mind of her own, yet I was taken away from my family like I was an abused little filly. I couldn't help the situation, I was like many others in this world. I had yet to earn enough bits to move out of my parents herds house.

Father wanted me to be a royal guard just as himself, but failed to do so. I wanted nothing more than to be left alone. To find my own dream and profession.

"Starstreaker?" The rather serious dark blue unicorn questioned, her features turning from her stern and rather impatient look, into worry.

"Oh sorry... It's just hard to take it all in... why am I even here? Isn't BOPA usually for small foals in abusive families?"

The mare sighed, eying me directly in my tangerine irises, "I know this is difficult, but Celestia doesn't want the future of Equestria, the young mares and colts, in the homes of abusive environments. Beretta Origins is also here to make sure of that... Whether you like it or not, you will never see your abusive parents again. You will be reassigned a name, appropriate to your cutiemark and will be moved to another town, under a new identity."

"But... I have a job here in Cloudsdale, and a home... An abusive home, but it is better than living in some hoofaway house..." I frowned, unsure to cry, or be somewhat happy that I would at least be away from my father, but nonetheless, this would mean starting anew without any familiar faces.

"I'm sorry, but Celestia and the board of mares are very specific and very strict when it comes to abused ponies. The choice is non negotiable. I myself do not agree with the set up, but law is law until it can be changed." Falling silent for a moment, the dark blue unicorn levitated a small identification card, a small satchel of bits, and a brochure.

Upon looking to the identification card, I glanced to the photo of myself, and beside that was all my details, except for one. It was my new name, or at least that was what I guessed, and I was right. The name sounded alien as I whispered it aloud, "Cloudline Dasher..."

"The pamphlet has possible destinations for you to stay. We currently have three available, and you can choose." Upon completing her sentence, she used her magic to levitate the pamphlet open in front of me, pointing to the ones that were circled.

"Fillydelphia, Appleloosa, and Ponyville." I glanced up, my eyes connecting with the dark blue mare.

"Fillydelphia you have probably heard is a big city, Appleloosa is a relatively new town out in the country, finding a job there would be easy, but would require a great amount of hard work. Ponyville however, is a small town, peaceful and a tight knit community. Finding a job may be difficult there, but it is assured to be a peaceful and friendly place."

"I don't know... I've never been to any of them. Well, I've visited Ponyville once, but it was just for a day and didn't really get to look around all that well." I sighed, looking down to the pamphlet, noticing very little details, but many pictures of the towns.

"By the way, if you don't choose, we will choose for you, and it may not even be the choices given." The unicorn mare glared at me, her eyes filled with what seemed like a threat.

A shiver ran down my spine as I replied, "I'll pick Ponyville, even if it was only once, it is better than nothing..."

A large smile formed on the blue mares face as she circled the table, her horn opening the door behind her, "Very good, a chariot is out back, just tell the drivers you want to go to the Ponyville Hoofaway house. I will give word ahead and your room will be all set up."

Without warning or even a chance to give thanks, even if it was only to be polite, I was shoved from the room. A young filly passed me by and entered the room, just as I finally reached the front exit.

The two stallion pegasi that were currently connected to the carriage looked to me, immediately waiting for a destination. Letting out a sigh, I stated, "Ponyville Hoofaway house I guess..."

Upon closing the door to the chariot behind me, I sat down on one of the two seats inside. Within seconds they were off to Ponyville, their steady rise up into the air. Sticking my head from the window, I called, "How long is the ride?"

"Thirty minutes or so!" A stallion called back.

Another sigh escaped me as I sat back, my eyes locked with the blue sky outside. My eyes slowly closed and before I knew it, I drifted off.

~~Apparentlythisisaline~~

"You will be a strong soldier. My mother and her father before her all served Princess Celestia. You could have had the chance to be captain of the guard. With all my friend in high places, that could have been your spot next to Cadence. You could have just as easily fallen in love and been a damned Princess's bride! But no, you don't know WHAT you want to be, do you!?" I flinched as a hoof collided with my face, possibly doing who knows how much damage. Falling backwards and into a wall. Mother in a corner crying, she usually never just stood there. Something was up, she was looking to the clock, waiting for something to happen.

"Look at me you piece of shit!" my father yelled, using a hind leg to kick me when I was down.

I just glared and eyed my beastly father, but before I could snap, a swat of ponies seemingly poured into the room. I could just hear him screaming, "What the hell are you ass holes doing in my home?!"

They didn't even get to answer before he was kicking and fighting off several of them. It took fifteen of them just to subdue him while a mare took me in her aura and leading me out.

~~Apparentlythisisaline~~

Groggily my eyes opened, the door opened and a stallion looking at me, "We're here miss."

Grunting, unwanted to delve into the real world, I hesitantly stepped from the coach. The coach was off within an instant, and there I stood at the hoofaway house. Tempted to just fly off nowhere in particular, I defied the urge and marched in. The home didn't seem too organized like I had expected. I had pictured a mare sitting behind a desk, just waiting to file me away to my room. Instead I was eagerly greeted by a yellow earth mare with a striking blue mane, a smiling sunflower as her cutiemark, "Hello, my name is Flower Bee, I run this Hoofaway house. You must be Cloudline Dasher, correct?"

Without really caring to speak, I just nodded, my face mixed with sadness and angst. No matter her mood, Flower Bee just smiled as she said, "This way please."

After following the mare, she soon spoke up, "We have only a few here at hoofaway house, ponies usually tend to flock to the bigger cities due to an increased chance to get a job and get away from the hoofaway house as quickly as possible. Though we urge you to stay as long as necessary, so you can start out your life prepared here in Ponyville. Ponyville is a tight knit family, and so is the hoofaway house, so please mind yourself and be friendly. Friends are key in this town if you want to be given a chance."

Even though my mind was in the gutter, swelling in depression, I managed to linger on her words, barely even caring. Flower Bee took notice and I flinched as I felt a hoof on my shoulder, making me look up and lock eyes with the yellow mare, "It is okay, I know it is hard, but life gets better, if you let it."

Breaking eye contact, I tried my best to refrain from shedding a tear, or lashing out in anger. After a moment of silence, Flower Bee spoke up, "Well here is your room. I'm sorry for making you share, but this is a small hoofaway house. Your room mate is named Derpy Hooves. Currently she is a mail mare around town. She is rather friendly, and I mind you, do not stare. Because of the harshness of her family, her eyes are forever skewed. One eye focuses, while the other one had damage to the nerve and muscle tissue that controls its movements. She already gets plenty of teasing around town and doesn't need it from anypony else."

Finally speaking for the first time, I forced a small grin, "I'm not one to tease ponies, Miss Flower Bee."

"Please, call me Bee." she smiled, glad to hear my voice, "I'll let you settle in. Tomorrow we will see about introducing you around town and see about getting you a job."

Nodding my confirmation, I turned for the room, and jumped up into bed. Not really caring to cover up, just laying there, staring at the wall. My eyes slowly drifted closed, and exhaustion catching up to me.

~~Apparentlythisisaline~~

"Worthless..." Father hissed, spitting in my direction.

"But pappa... I don't want to be a Royal Guard..." I cried, a steady stream falling from my ten year old filly self.

"All you do is study, you are not a fucking unicorn Starstreaker! Act like a damned pegasi for Celestia sake..."

~~Apparentlythisisaline~~

My eyes slowly cracked open, remembering the memory vividly. Knowing that unlike all the beatings, his words hurt the most, "Act like a damned pegasi for Celestia sake... you shouldn't act like those pathetic magic users."

A small grin formed on my face as a tear gently fell from my eye. Usually gaining a cutiemark meant knowing your goal and profession in life, but for me, it just seemed like I was given a wrong set of dice. I liked to study flight dynamics, which usually Pegasi were doers, and not thinkers. When I was young I saw a large rainbow bursting through the sky. A young pegasi creating a sonic rainboom, and then I was hooked. I just had to understand how it worked, how to do it myself. I found the fun part was the math, creating algorithms that resulted in more accurate and versatile flying stunts, but that were all they were, theoretical equations. Nopony were interested in stunts created using science. They only cared about doing, and showing off through sheer determination. While I had a pretty little paper showing the exact dynamics of a sonic rainboom, Rainbow Dash got accepted into junior speedsters and I was just a disappointment.

I almost jumped as the door opened, a mare stepping through. Raising her head only momentarily to notice a gray pegasus with a yellow mane dropping an empty mail bag next to the second bed in the room. I sat up, eying the mare, mostly curious about her eye, but not wanting to offend. Sure enough the gray mare glanced over, at least one eye did. The other just lazily drifting off to the side. Glancing over to the mare's flank, I raised an eyebrow in confusion, "Why is your cutiemark bubbles? I've never seen that before..."

A frown formed on the gray mares face, but quickly answered, "Flower Bee says it is because of my bubbly personality, and my ability to make ponies smile.., but others say... It is cause I clumsily drift about like a bubble. Drifting randomly through the air before colliding into something."

"That just sounds silly!" I blurted out, a grin forming for the first time in what seemed like years.

At first the gray mail mare kept up her frown, but after a moment a small giggle escaped her, "I suppose so..."

"I'm Sta... erm... I suppose my name is Cloudline Dasher..." I fell silent for a moment, not sure about my new name.

"It's okay, it took me awhile to get used to my new name too... Anywho, I'm Derpy." The gray mailmare stated as she managed to hover over, her hoof extending and almost swatting me in the face.

I giggled as I caught the hoof, and shook it gently, "Nice to meet you."

"Mommy, you're home!" A small filly yelled in glee as she rushed in, her coat matching Derpy's, her mane yellow and unkempt. However something was odd, this filly was a unicorn, not a pegasi.

Not daring to cross the line, I decided to watch my tongue. Derpy took notice of my curiousness as she looked down to her daughter, "Dinky, go see if dinner is ready, okay?"

"Okay mom!" The young filly giggled playfully as she darted from the room and down the hall.

"Her father was abusive, and due to her young age, and since I was mainly the brunt of his anger, I was able to stay with her, so long as I assumed a new identity too." Derpy stated with a small smile, glancing over and locking eyes with me.

"You don't have to explain if you don't want too. Celestia knows I'm not one to judge..." I lowered my nose, frowning.

"DINNERS DONE MOM!" The same little filly called out.

The fillies outburst then suddenly earned a snap from Derpy, "Don't yell, that is rude... next time come tell me in person!"

I couldn't help but giggle and tease, "Derpy, you're yelling too."

A blush crossed the gray mares face, before she cleared her throat, "Let's go eat dinner..."

~~Apparentlythisisaline~~

Sitting down at the dinner table, I noticed a couple others sitting around the table she had yet to meet. Once Flower Bee lay a final dish on the table, she sat down before turning her attention toward me. Her hoof extended pointing over to a rather dashing brown stallion, an hour glass as his cutiemark. His mane just a shade darker brown than his coat, "That is Time Turner, he has been with us for three months now." Turning her attention to Derpy, she continued, "I told you about Derpy earlier and you have probably met by now, she has been with us for almost a year now." Pointing to one last mare, I noted she wasn't making eye contact, her eyes focused on her dish. Her purple coat matching her hair. Her cutiemark consisted of berries, "That is Berry Punch, she has also been here a year. Though I doubt she will be here much longer. She is opening her own bar in town."

Berry Punch looked up and I locked eyes with her. She smiled and it seemed like it wasn't forced, but she didn't do anything more and returned to prodding her food. My attention was brought back to Bee as she began once more, "Tell us about yourself Cloudline Dasher, what are your interests."

I reeled back a bit, unsure if I wanted to share, but after sharing a brief and kind look with Derpy, I reluctantly agreed, "I like to create new flying stunts by using theoretical equations." I winced, waiting for somepony to snap at me, but when it never came, I looked around. Everypony giving me nothing more than what seemed like sheer interest.

Bee seemed to have a sparkle in her eye as she spoke, "Wow, that must take a lot of study to create flying stunts from numbers. I've heard of a very select few that wandered into the academics that Unicorn's specialize in, but those are mainly Earth mares. I think you may be the first Pegasi scholar I've met. Are you interested in any particular college?"

Looking a Bee's pure interest sent a surge of astonishment through me. I swear I could feel a tear swell up in my eye. My voice wavered as I spoke, "I don't know... I don't think they would accept me..."

"Why not?" Time Turner suddenly asked, he too had an impressed look on his face, but he seemed confused why I wouldn't be accepted.

I looked from Time Turner, back to Bee as I stated, "Dad said Pegasi were doers and unicorns knew that. They would never let Pegasi into the schools because we would gain too much of an advantage over them."

I herd something of a grunt emanate from Derpy as she grabbed my attention, "Please forgive me, but your dad sounds like a prude... Pegasi are no better or worse, and have equal chance into getting into unicorn colleges. I've yet to know somepony that wasn't accepted that honestly applied themselves."

"R-really?" I stuttered, my eyes going wide in shock, "But dad said not to even try. I would be useless as a scholar!"

"Cloudline..." Bee said in a low tone, looking over I noticed she had a very sour look on her face, "Nopony is useless... Your father may be with that attitude of his, but never somepony that applies herself to a dream, to something they enjoy doing. I say, work hard, save up, and apply to college. They even have tests to check your intelligence and sometimes Ponies are gifted with a scholarship. You should try."

My eyes remained locked on Bee, and then I felt a droplet of water on my hoof. Looking down, I noticed another, and then another. I slowly brought me hoof to my cheek, was I crying? Yes, I was, and everypony simply looked to my with understanding. A small grin of Bee's face, "Just try, not for me, not to get away from Hoofaway house, but to better yourself."

I couldn't help but clench my eyes tightly closed, using my hoof to wipe away what little tears I accidentally let through. I nodded before I let loose a giggle, "I... I should really try hard to get a job, huh?"

"Tomorrow I will take you around town, and see if somepony wont give you a chance." Bee smiled, glad that yet another pony came to hoofaway house, with a great hope that she would one day be better off than in her original abusive environment.

_**Authors notes:**_

I've been wanting to do a story with my OC for awhile now, but just didn't know exactly where I wanted to take it. I was working on a story named Culture in Equestria, but I was a little iffy on it and finally thought it wasn't the direction I wanted to go. Now, I have a direction I want to go in, and I see what I want to happen in this story. Hopefully everypony likes it, and it isn't too boring.


	2. I-I think I'm gonna be sick Chapter 2

Theoretical Equations

Written by: Cloudline Dasher

Edited By: N/A

Chapter Two: I-I think I'm gonna be sick...

_Knock! Knock! Knock!_ groaning, unused to such a gentle sound. Usually dad burst in with a horn blowing. Treating the entire house hold like an army base. My past fears of being beaten getting to me, and I got up without resistance, and out of habit standing to attention. The door creaked open and there stood Miss Flower Bee. She just looked at me for a moment, confusion clear on her face, "Why are you standing like that? And... why are you saluting?"

I lowered my hoof, eying it before lowering it to the floor, "Um... habit... I guess..."

Bee gave me something of a knowing nod before she spoke, "The others are out at their own jobs, well... except Berry Punch. She sleeps in and usually works through the night. Let's get out there and show you around town."

Stepping toward Bee, I smiled, "Are we looking for jobs today?"

"We are surveying today. I don't want to force a job on you as soon as you arrive. Today we are introducing you to some ponies, and hopefully make you some friends. On the way we will keep an eye out for jobs, nothing more." Bee smiled, turning back for the door.

A pang of disappointment rang in my chest, I had hoped to get a job so I could work my way toward college as quickly as possible. I held back a sigh as Bee turned to me once more, "Go get cleaned up, I'm taking you out for breakfast."

She didn't wait for confirmation before leaving down the hall. Taking that as my cue, I trotted down the hall until I finally found a door that said bathroom. I entered and there was all the things one would expect to find, however, there were several shelves and each had someponies name on them. There was even one with my name on it, and it already had a brand new hair brush, and a new tooth brush, all waiting for me. I figured that Bee probably had dozens of new stuff laying around, just for any new Hoofaways that came. I brushed my teeth before I brushed my mane, but it easily bounced back to normal. A small group of hair dangling in front of my face, coming to rest at the side of my mouth. I had to admit, it was getting a tad bit long. I stepped from the bathroom and headed to the livingroom, where I found Miss Bee waiting for me.

"Are you ready?" Bee smiled at me, standing up, but waiting for my answer just the same.

"Ready as I'll ever be..." I answered honestly.

Following her lead, we exited the house, before Bee turned to me, "First we are off to the Apple Family. They are the reason this town was founded. I doubt a pegasi would be able to work there, but it is still a good idea to introduce yourself. They are the towns main source of revenue thanks to their zap apple jam and their contract with Filthy Rich."

After Bee turned toward town, I quickly followed. I had to agree with her about not getting a job on a farm. I was a pegasi, and farm work was some really hard work. Sometimes even earth ponies weren't enough to work there. It took all of their lives to become strong enough just to endure day to day harvesting. However, I couldn't help but trust Bee, she seemed to know quite a bit about the town. If I was to succeed at getting into college, I was going to need all the help I could get.

~~Apparentlythisisaline~~

Stepping through the town started making me feel awkward. Ponies were starring and I knew why. I still had my black eye, and all my bruises. Not to mention they probably suspected where I got it since I was with Flower Bee and she ran the Hoofaway house.

"Just ignore them, Cloudline." Bee said under her breath, motioning me forward.

A sigh escaped as I hung my head low. Keeping my eyes glued to the ground. This was not going to be easy, I just hoped nopony would confront me about it.

~~Apparentlythisisaline~~

After awhile we came across a white fence that encircled a large orchard of apple trees. I immediately guessed that it must be the Apple family orchard, and my assumption was verified as we came across a wooden arc with the words 'Sweet Apple Acres' painted across it. I kept following Bee since she seemed exactly where to go. Moments passed and we came to a large red barn, and next to that, a two story home with a elderly mare knitting on the porch. The elderly mare's face brightened up immediately once she laid her eyes on us, "Why hello there Miss Bee, who is your young friend, she's very pretty ah might add."

I adverted my eyes, and my cheeks heated up. I could only picture how red I was at the moment. Bee returned with a smile of her own before replying, "Granny Smith, this here is Cloudline Dasher. She is a new boarder at Hoofaway house."

"It's a pleasure, but if yer lookin for Applejack, she's in the northern field today."

Bee nodded before she turned to me, "Let's go hun."

Looking back to Granny Smith, I gave her a brief wave with my hoof, before following Bee.

~~Apparentlythisisaline~~

Usually I wouldn't mind walking through a nice smelling apple orchard, but a bruise on my leg was starting to ache with every step, and the sun was baring down without a single cloud in the sky. I could swear there was a couple birds in the trees with their tongues hanging out, and panting.

CRUNCH~! I flinched as a tree, not even a few feet away made a heavy cracking noise, before every apple came tumbling into a barrel neatly at the base. I followed Bee around the tree and sure enough there was an orange mare. Her cutiemark was three red apples. Her mane a golden blond, tied up into pony tails, a stetson shading her eyes from the searing sun.

"Applejack!" Flower Bee happily greeted, stepping toward the sweating mare, "This here is Cloudline Dasher, she is our newest member at hoofaway house."

My eyes locked with hers for a moment, but truthfully, I could tell she wasn't looking me in the eyes. She was looking at my black eye, and I could see her glance over my body, eying all my bruises and scrapes. The orange mare stepped over, before extending her hoof to me, "Nice ta meet ya."

Gingerly, I placed my hoof in hers, and she shook it rather hard, but comparing from what she had just done to that apple tree, I could tell she must have been holding back. Once she released, her attention was turned to Bee, "Flower Bee, ah hope ya aren't here to get her a job. She isn't typically a pony ah'd hire..."

"I'm just showing her around town, after this I'm taking her to breakfast before taking her to some of the shops around town." Bee simply smiled, sitting down in the soft grass.

"It's nice ta meet ya then. I'll go ahead and give ya fair warnin'. There is a mare named Pinkie Pie, as soon as see you she is going to want ta throw ya a party. There is no avoiding it so I advise just asking her when and where."

That earned a short giggle from Bee, and honestly I couldn't help let a giggle escape myself, "Thanks for the warning."

Once again I found her eying over my body, but this time she seemed to be thinking deeply about something. I was about to ask what was wrong, but she cut me off at the pass, "You wouldn't happen to be a good flyer, would ya?"

My head tilted off to the side, and I probably shot her a confused glare, but slowly I answered, "I was the daughter of a pegasi general. I can safely say I've been trained as well as any pegasi recruit."

"Hmm, ah recently heard Thunderlane moved ta Cloudsdale, so there is an opening in the weather team. Maybe ah could have a talk with Rainbow." Applejack tapped her chin, eying me over once more.

My eyes must have been sparkling as I pressed my forehooves together, "Would you really?! That would be awesome!"

"No promises, Cloudline. This is a spot on Rainbow's personal team. This is a small town so there aren't many that can keep up with the likes of Rainbow Dash."

Something of a happy squeal escaped my lips as I snagged Applejack's hoof, "Thank you miss Applejack! Thank you thank you thank you!"

"Hey, it isn't set in stone. Just have Miss Bee help you find her tomorrow. Ah'll have a talk with her today, and see if she'll give ya a shot." Applejack smiled at my enthusiasm, pulling her hoof from my grasp.

Then after a moment, I could hear my stomach grumble, followed by Miss Bee, "Let's get you some breakfast, Cloudline."

We said our goodbyes, and soon we were off. I couldn't believe by tomorrow I could possibly have a job, and on my way to saving for college. This would be so totally awesome, to say the least.

~~Apparentlythisisaline~~

"Sunflowers and Daisies?" I asked, not really expecting an answer.

"This is a small restaurant owned by two mares. They are named Sunflower and Daisy, they are my sisters here in town, and most profits go toward the hoofaway house. It's the whole reason we can even _have_ a hoofaway house in Ponyville." Flower Bee grinned, leading me over to a table that sat outside the restaurant and sitting down.

Sure enough an earth mare stepped over, her coat a bright orange and her mane and tail a sunflower yellow. She wore a nice little apron that dangled around her neck that had a picture of a sunflower and daisy side by side. She glanced over to me, before smiling over to Bee, "A new hoofaway Bee?"

Bee just nodded and smiled, "This here is Sunflower, Sunflower, this is Cloudline."

"Nice to meet you sweetie, you must be hungry. What would you like?" Sunflower grinned, giving me her most sincere smile.

I returned her smile the best I could manage before saying, "How bout a simple daisy sandwhich?"

Sunflower turned back to her sister asking, "The usual?"

After a confirming nod from Bee, Sunflower trotted away, and I couldn't help but smile at Bee. It was turning out better than I would have hoped. Yesterday, I was getting beaten for studying mathematical equations, aerodynamics, and various other things that were considered a unicorn profession. Now I had a goal, a set dream I could achieve, as well as the chance at a weather job. Looking back to Applejack's words, I mumbled, "Rainbow Dash, that name sounds... familiar from somewhere."

"Miss Bee?" I looked up, gaining her attention.

"Hmm?" Was all she said, but it was enough to get me to ask my question.

"Who is Rainbow Dash anyway?"

"She is the lead of the weather team in Ponyville. I'm not supposed to say this, because of the privacy law that is in place, but Rainbow is an Element of Harmony. So I would show her respect, even if she wasn't, if you get this job, she will be your boss." Bee ended with a short giggle, "But I doubt you'll have any trouble showing ponies respect. You've been very well behaved."

"Element... of Harmony, as a boss?" I mumbled, apparently not reaching Bee's ears. I raised my voice as I asked, "She wouldn't have anything to do with the Sonic Rainboom, would she?"

I heavily doubted she was, but I could help but have a spark of hope. My heart tingled in dire hope.., no need to know if she was. Bee grinned and nodded, "Why yes, she is."

My eyes went wide, my pupils dialated, and my heart felt like it stopped for a moment. Rainbow was the sole reason I had spent my entire life studying and trying to understand the dynamics of flying, as well as replicating a sonic rainboom. I remember seeing in the papers about it, but was dismissed as a hoax. A prank pulled by a group of fillies and colts, but I knew better. My eyes drifted lower until they landed to the table, my heart skipped a beat as I thought, '_Rainbow Dash... was the first to perform the sonic rainboom... She... I... I could ask her... to teach me it... I could finally see if my calculations... were correct all those years...'_

Turning my nose upward, I glanced up to the bright, unclouded sky, '_She's also... the reason my dad beats me. If I had never started studying for theoretical equations used for flying, my dad would have been proud and wouldn't of beat me all that time.'_ I grit my teeth as anger filled me, '_no... NO... he would have just found another reason... he is a hateful bastard... I can't cover for him!'_ I clenched my eyes closed, my heart racing with hate over that nasty stallion.

"Sweetie... Cloudline... what's wrong?"

My eyes fluttered open, glancing over to Bee. Worry stricken her features, her eyes locked on me. I slowly brought my hoof up to my face, noticing my cheeks were wet, '_Was... was I crying?'_ Trying to hide my sudden weakness, I quickly wiped away the tears, "Yeah, I'm fantastic! Just got something caught in my eye!" Of course it was a lie...

Eyes could still be felt on me. Once satisfied with my eyes void of wetness, I looked up, the worry on Bee's face still apparent. I flinched at the softness of her voice, "Thinking of your father?"

"What!?" I retaliated, chuckling in unease, "What makes you think that?"

A sigh escaped Bee, she calmly relaxed, but as she spoke, it kept that subtle calm, "Each of the hoofaways have been abused by somepony. Each one has a parent or a herd member of said parent that has raised a hoof in anger against them. I am required to know each of their pasts, and I know about your father, how he has touched you in anger. It's okay to feel upset..."

All fell silent as Sunflower stepped closer, placing my sandwich in front of me, and a salad in front of Bee. Bee seemed to give Sunflower a look, and Sunflower merely nodded before going off somewhere else. I adverted my eyes, mumbling, "It's okay to feel upset..."

Apparently Bee heard me as she reassured, "It is okay to feel anger toward somepony that has done you wrong. Everypony always talks about forgiveness, and yes, it is okay to also forgive, but it is not okay to forgive and forget. You should never forget what he has done, it is what keeps you from going back and getting abused again. I know being a mare your age, you probably had friends back home, but if they are truly your friends, wouldn't they be happy you are away from him?"

I don't know why so many emotions were suddenly flared up. She was right, and finally I felt angry, but why was that anger suddenly at Bee. I just wanted her to stop talking, what did she know about it? She thinks she can read a folder about my past and just instantly know what's best? I let out a sigh as I said barely above a whisper, "I don't want to talk about this anymore..."

For a moment I thought she was going to say something else, but she just gave me a gentle smile before nibbling on her salad.

~~Apparentlythisisaline~~

After breakfast, Bee shown me several more places. She shown me Sugarcube corner, and Mayor Mare's house, then we trotted around town until we ended up at the market. After awhile it seemed Bee was starting to run out of places to show me. I cleared my voice to get Bee's attention, "I love that you are showing me around and all, but... would you mind if I went off on my own?"

Bee just glanced back at me for a moment, then her eyebrow slowly raised, "Do you have your bag of bits on you?"

I frowned and gently shook my head, but after a moment Bee just smiled, "Okay, just whenever you get hungry, head back over to Sunflower and Daisies for lunch. Tell them to put it on the hoofaway tab."

"Okay." I nodded, and just like that, Bee was off in the direction of the hoofaway house.

On the way around town, I had noticed a large tree in town. The sign said library, and I couldn't lie I was a little excited to see an actual library inside a tree. I swallowed looking at the large building, looking around to see if anypony was watching. I knew the library was for anypony, and that I shouldn't of felt that way, but growing up being told that studying is for egghead unicorns, just made the whole ordeal seem... naughty... I took a deep breath before trotting up to the door. It said open so I didn't bother to knock. Immediately a small purple dragon called out, "Twilight, somepony is here!"

"Sorry... am I intruding?" I frowned, half tempted to just turn around and go back to the hoofaway house.

Suddenly a purple mare burst out from nowhere, trotting up to me and I moved as the door levitated the rest of the way open. I suddenly found a hoof being extended to me, "I'm Twilight Sparkle the librarian, what can I do for you today?"

Taking the mares hoof, she shook it gently, and I couldn't help but look at her. She didn't seem surprised in the least I was there. Then again, maybe it was just my father that made me think all unicorns were prudes. Deciding to speak up, I tried to select my words carefully, "Y-yeah... I am the new resident at the hoofaway house."

"Oh, I see." Twilight's happy demeanor slightly faded as her eyes glanced over me, she then tapped her chin, "If you're looking for a job, you may be out of luck. Though, I could use some part time help..."

"Hey! What about me!?" The small purple dragon raised his voice, frustration hitting him as he crossed his arms.

A simple giggle escaped Twilight as she turned to him, "You are a baby dragon, and you need to get out more, have a childhood. That is why I said part time."

I guess the mare at B.O.P.A was wrong when she said it could be hard getting a job in a tight knit community if you didn't know everypony. My first real day here and I already had the chance for two jobs, though the one with Rainbow might not be a sure thing. My eyes lowered to the floor as I immediately thought, '_I wonder if I could handle two jobs? Twilight did say it would just be part time.'_ I blinked suddenly as my mind went back on target, "Um, I am flattered, and will gladly accept the job, but that wasn't why I was here."

"Oh? Were you here for a book?" Twilight asked, hope in her eyes, which confused me slightly.

"Aren't you weirded out by a pegasi wanting to read?"

A short giggle escaped the purple mare as she retorted, "Reading is for everypony, what ever made you think otherwise?"

"Oh, no reason." I frowned, scratching the floor lightly with my hoof.

"Anyway, what were you looking for?" Twilight smiled, motioning for Spike to get ready for a search.

"I was hoping for some books to prepare me for college." I admitted, feeling a little more comfortable when Twilight just smiled.

But that comfort vanished when she spoke up, "Okay, are you studying for the Wonderbolts, Royal Guard, or weather teams?"

"Uh..." I dismissed the urge to rub my neck, I just let out a sigh before replying, "Actually, I'm not sure. It's kind of complicated..."

When Twilight didn't reply, I looked up noticing her looking at me to continue, I bit my lower lip before continuing, "I want to go to a mathematical school for theoretical equations in Canterlot..."

For a moment I was tempted to clench my eyes closed, but when I saw the large smile on Twilight's face, I was astonished by her reaction, she seemed utterly enthused, "A pegasi interested in a unicorn academy?! Oh how fascinating!"

Spike was standing ready, but was gently pushed out of the way as Twilight took charge, pulling various books from a nearby desk. Clearly her own study area in the corner, stacked with books, quills, and various items in a sorted mess. It was my turn to be utterly enthused, she was a scholar just as myself. She seemed to only care about her studies, just as I had always been. I snapped back to reality as a stack of books landed in front of me.

"These are everything one would expect to know at Canterlot University. It's the same college I attended at one time."

I blinked in confusion, looking over the purple unicorn. She couldn't have been much older than myself. The minimum years to attend was two years, and that was just the weather school in Cloudsdale. I bit my lower lip as I thought, '_it's rude to ask, but I just have to know.'_

"How... how old were you when you graduated?" Wasn't exactly what I wanted to ask, but somehow it came out that way. I couldn't help but be a little curious how much older she was to me.

"I was sixteen at the time, but it helped that I had a special teacher and I was on my own private schedule. I completed the courses as I learned them, and not by a teachers work plan." Twilight stated, happiness clearly returning to her as she recapped her accomplishment.

"Really?" My eyes twinkled, looking to her in awe, "If only I could have had a teacher like yours!"

"You really mean that?" asked Twilight.

Her words caught me off guard, and I questioned her intent. I knew that look, she had the look of having a plan. I feared the worst as I replied, "Yes... yes I do."

"Okay then, it is settled. From now on you are my pupil!" Twilight beamed as she trotted back to her work area, "I'll have to get a lesson plan ready, maybe get you your own desk. Oh! How wonderful! I've always wanted my own pupil to teach! Wont Celestia be so surprised when she hears!"

"P-pupil... Cele... Celestia!?" I froze, my eyes going wide once more. What did I get myself into?

Twilight glanced over in my direction, a little worry marking her face, "Uh, yeah, I probably shouldn't have said Celestia's name, but yeah, she is my teacher."

Suddenly the room seemed to swirl around my head, and instantly I felt pressure upon my shoulders, '_What if I fail? What if I disappoint Twilight and Celestia sends me to the moon?!'_ I covered my mouth with my hoof as I stuttered, "I-I think I'm gonna be sick..."

~~Apparentlythisisaline~~

Authors notes:

Yeah yeah, I know a cliffhanger, but what can I say? It seemed like an okay spot to end this chapter. Anyway, I'm eager to hear anyponies comments on the story, as long it isn't trolling or bashing it. (I'll just ignore those)

Usually I'm no good when it comes to original characters and often enough don't produce an accurate personality and then they become erratic throughout the series. That is why I usually stick with ponies I know, like the mane six. However, I love my ponysona Cloudline Dasher and thought she deserved a story. Only time will tell if that story is deserving of the readers time.


	3. It's a Deal! Chapter 3

Theoretical Equations

Written by: Cloudline Dasher

Edited By: N/A

Chapter three: It's a Deal!

"A-are you okay? Here, drink this." Twilight stated in a soft caring voice, levitating a small cup of tea up to my lips.

I greedily snatched the cup from the air in between my forehooves, and guzzled down the brown liquid. I let out a rather large breath, before setting the cup down onto the floor, which Twilight levitated it up and away, onto a nearby table. I looked to Twilight, before looking away with a crimson hue coloring my cheeks, "Sorry, I don't know what came over me..."

"You mentioned Celestia, and she nearly fainted, Twi. She over reacts nearly as bad as you do!" Spike said in pure astonishment, rather than actual teasing.

"Is that why you over reacted? Because Celestia is my teacher and mentor?" Twilight asked, deciding to ignore Spike's comment and focus on me.

My head gently nodded, deciding to focus my eyes on the floor, just beyond my hooves, "I have to admit... I have a small fear that if I disappoint you, I'll be sent to the moon."

A short giggle escaped Twilight, blurting out, "That's insane, Celestia would never do something like that, unless you became the next nightmaremoon or the like!"

"Remember that one time Fluttershy took Philomena and you flipped out, thinking Celestia would actually banish her in a cage somewhere far off?" Spike started laughing, tears forming in his eyes, "And the worst thing was, Fluttershy actually believed you!"

"Spike!" Twilight snapped her head around, glaring daggers at her small apprentice, "That's enough..."

Even though Spike covered his mouth in order to quiet his laughter, it was clear he was grinning as well as chuckling through his claws. Twilight let out a sigh as she returned her attention to me, "I will admit... Having a mentor and friend of such high standing, sometimes makes me forget that she is a friend. Even though I honestly believe she would never do such a thing, it is still scary to think that she could..." by the end of her sentence, Twilight's ears folded back and her eyes clenched closed, a shiver running up her spine.

Adverting my eyes, I stole a glance at her, "So, did you really mean it? Being my teacher that is?"

The awkwardness I was beginning to feel vanished, as Twilight spoke, taking up an air of professional seriousness, "Yes, I have all the highest diplomas and I am properly equipped and eligible to teach a student, as well as reward a college diploma upon completion. In essence, you are now a student of Twilight Sparkle University!" she ended in a giggle, smiling brightly at me, "That is, if you want to be my student?"

"Of course!" I blurted out, my eyes going wide. I flinched when I realized I somewhat screamed my answer at her, seeing as her ears cringed and her eyes snapped shut. I swallowed as I stated, "I mean... Yes, I would love to be your student."

Twilight just beamed, clearly excited at having her own student, "Fantastic! I will have everything ready for you. Come by tomorrow and I will have everything started for your first day!"

"Twilight..." Spike frowned, tapping Twilight's shoulder to gain her full attention, "Give yourself more time. You always don't give yourself enough time and then work all through the night just to get a single thing done."

"Spike!" Twilight frowned, glaring daggers at her young assistant, "I will have everything done tonight with ease! I'm not Celestia's student for nothing! Plus, the sooner we start, the sooner Cloudline will have her diploma!"

A sigh escaped Spike as he rolled his eyes, walking off to pick up some books that had been left in a pile. I hesitated, but forced a small smile, "We don't have to start right away, we can always..."

"No no, Spike is just being overprotective, isn't that right Spike?" Twilight asked, looking over to the purple dragon.

The only reply she received was the young dragon shaking his head, "Whatever you say Twi..."

I blinked, realizing something, "Wait! I have a job interview tomorrow! Will I have time?" looking to Twilight for an answer.

"We can work around that, what time do you need to be there?" Twilight smiled.

"I don't know, Applejack is talking to Rainbow Dash about getting me on the weather team. I'm supposed to find Rainbow Dash tomorrow and show her I'm up to the task." I watched Twilight's features, trying to predict her reaction.

"Okay then, tomorrow at six, I'll have Spike make dinner, and we will eat here. Afterward we will start your first lesson."

I grinned at her and replied with a nod, "I'll be here!"

~~Apparentlythisisaline~~

'_This day is turning out pretty awesome!'_ I whistled to myself, somewhat prancing as I trotted back to the hoofaway house.

Upon entering, all eyes were on me, I blinked when Bee trotted up to me, "Well, you seem to be in a good mood? Meet anypony special today?"

Confusion marked my expression as I tilted my head, "N-no, nopony special, but I did manage to find somepony that can award a college degree!"

It was Bee's turn to blink, confusion hitting her, "Um, come again?"

"Twilight Sparkle! She is the librarian and she can teach me and upon completion of her courses she is setting up for me, she can award a college diploma!" I beamed, smiling widely at Bee.

"Fancy that!" Time Turner stated, stepping up to me, "Good on ya!"

Bee looked from Time Turner, before eying me, "Are you sure you can handle this right away? I mean... I can't support you, My sisters and myself can barely keep the hoofaway house. You will need a job to support yourself, and you'll have to have a job AND be Twilight's student."

I nodded, fully understanding where she was coming from, "Absolutely! I will have to make it work. If I manage to do this, I wont have the need for a large loan to attend College, and I'll have a teacher all to myself!"

For some reason, Bee looked at me questioningly, "Okay, dinner is almost ready."

Turning away from Bee and Time Turner, I was stopped when Bee returned her attention to me, "By the way, Applejack came by and said that Rainbow wants to see you at one tomorrow after her shift. She is going to drill you to see if you can keep up." A small grin formed on Bee's face as she let loose a small giggle, "Having an element as a boss, and another as a teacher. You have your work cut out for you Cloudline Dasher!"

Determination could be felt hastily building in my gut, nodding at Bee, "I can do this! I have too!"

~~Apparentlythisisaline~~

Later that night:

A groan escaped me as my face collided with my pillow. Letting loose a long happy sigh into the large silky sack that contained cotton. Only imagining what was to come tomorrow, '_I can do this, both studying and flying are fun for me! I can take whatever Rainbow Dash and Twilight Sparkle has planned for me!'_

My heart thudded silently in my chest as I rolled onto my back, glaring up to the ceiling. My mind wandering back to my old life in Cloudsdale. I had worked hard even getting a chance to be a part of Cloudsdale weather team, only for that to be stolen from me before getting a chance to fully prove myself. Then again, if all goes well, I would once again be on a weather team, and as far as Applejack made it seem, if I keep up, I will be on the lead weather team along with the main branch leader. I let out a small sigh as I whispered, "If I can keep up."

Something of a growl escaped the back of my throat as I rolled over, clutching the large white pillow and clutching it to my chest, _'Of course I can! I've almost thoroughly replicated the Sonic Rainboom in my equations, I'm sure if I could only see her perform it, I could in essence perform one myself. I have trained hard to prepare my body to perform one, and I've successfully duplicated many of the Wonderbolt's aerial aerobatic stunts.' _An unintended sigh escaped, clenching my eyes closed, _'I will show Rainbow I have what it takes. I'll show everypony; I'll show Bee I can handle anything, and __I'll show Twilight I can be a model and faithful student!'_

One last slow breath escaped me, loosening my grip on the pillow as sleep befell me.

~~Apparentlythisisaline~~

Celestia's sun shimmered through the cracks of the blinds. Slicing its unyielding light through my eyelids. I groaned, throwing the pillow over my head, opening one eye in an attempt to hasten their adjustment to the light. It was weird waking up on my own. Usually every single morning it was horns'a blowin', hastily making the bed and standing at attention. After a few painstaking moments, my eyes stopped their insentient resistance to the light, at least enough for me to glance over to the clock. Sure enough, it was eight o'clock on the bit, exactly when dear ole dad would always wake me. Gazing up from the clock, I noticed a specific room mate of mine was missing; Derpy Hooves. Then again, my mind wandered and remembered Dinky, her daughter. The little filly most likely had school, and that usually was painstakingly early.

Deciding not to act like a lazy bum, I rolled out of bed, my hooves firmly landing on the carpeted grayish bland floor. I decided it would probably be best to fly around, stretch my wings and prepare for the interview with Rainbow Dash. I halted at the kitchen when I spotted Bee. She immediately noticed me as I entered, "Morining Cloudline, getting an early start?"

"I guess it's routine, I've never been given the chance to sleep in before." I honestly admitted, not that I had any reason to lie.

"Are you going to stay for breakfast?" Bee asked merrily, trotting over to the stove where she apparently had haybacon frying in a large black cast iron pan.

"Actually, I figured I would eat out. There are plenty of flower bushes near the edge of town, and I need room to practice my flying. Hoping to loosen myself up so I can fly circles around Rainbow Dash."

Giggles escaped Bee, turning her attention from the stove, over to me, "Awful confident aren't you? Are you sure this town is big enough for both you _and_ Rainbow Dash?"

My head tilted to the side as I shot her a confused glare, "What do you mean?"

"that prismatic mare is the same way, hun. She knows she is the best, and she just loves strutting her stuff and proving it to everypony in town. Mayor Mare is even thinking of passing a law against sonic rainbooms without a warrant."

That earned a giggle from me, as I replied, "I'm not that cocky, but I know I can at least prove I have what it takes. I _will_ be on her weather team, I have what it takes, because I'm awesome!"

Bee gave her own giggle, "I'm sure you are, hun. I have faith in you, all the way."

I blinked, a small warmth filling my cheeks at the compliment, "Um.., yeah.., thank you... never really had somepony say that to me before..."

"I believe in all of my little hoofaways."

She had the most reassuring smile. I have no idea what it was about her words, or maybe it was the way she said it. As Bee turned away, I could swear she started to frown, but I could be mistaken, "Hoofaways get free lunch at Sunflowers and Daisies, so just head over there when you get hungry. Dinner is around six."

"mmm." I hesitated, but gave an awkward chuckle, "actually, I'm having dinner with Twilight Sparkle."

Whatever Bee was feeling seemed to vanish, her attention squarely on me, "Oh?"

"She really wanted to go ahead and start teaching me, and I have that interview with Rainbow Dash today. So she just said to come by later today and we would have dinner before starting." I gave a small smile, trying to predict Bee's reaction.

I relaxed when she just smiled, "Okay then, just be back before ten, that is curfew. Well... it is for most of the hoofaways, there is an exception for Berry Punch since she opened up that bar in town, and usually works late."

"Okay, I'll be here." I nodded before turning to leave. As soon as I was out the front door, I took to the air.

~~Apparentlythisisaline~~

Gazing across the land, I made sure to glance back every so often, just to make sure Ponyville stayed in my sights. I didn't want to stray too far and then end up lost with nopony to ask for directions. I smiled as I spotted a green patch of short grass, gliding down and using my right back hoof to ease myself down onto the ground, barely making any noise. I tested the ground a bit, noting the differences between it, and the clouds I normally walked on. The grass gave it a little softness to it, but nowhere near the springy bounce that a cloud contained. Closing my eyes, I ran through various stunts that I had memorized, trying to decide on which to perform. There were plenty that I had figured out the formula, the maneuverability, angle of my wings, and other variables. Quite honestly, I loved the numbers, being able to just close my eyes and see the equations at will. It was almost like flying, except I used my mind instead of my body. If anypony asked, I would have to say that it's the focus I find the most intriguing. Nothing else exists except the equation, and the stunt I'm trying to perform.

A giggle escaped as I took to the air, deciding which stunt I wanted to perform. It had been one of Spitfire's personal finales that she would pull off to end a show with a great big bang. Though, it wasn't necessarily difficult as long as it was only one pony performing it. Reason it was so alluring with the Wonderbolts and their fans, was because every single Wonderbolt would have to endlessly practice it to synchronize their movements. It would be a perfect warm up for the day, and would hopefully shake off the drowsiness from this morning. I smiled as I inhaled, feeling the cold morning air in my lungs, as well as the sun warming my face. I decided to give myself a good bit of altitude, flying straight up into the air. As I flew upward, I could start feeling the air becoming thin, but the strength in my lungs compensating.

Once I was happy with my height, I folded my wings to my sides, letting myself fall back to the ground. My body turning around so that I ended up in a nose dive. Without even trying, I could feel myself gaining speed as I plummeted, but then with a snap of my wings, I fully extended them and pulling up. I darted toward a large cloud, turning my wings in opposite directions in order to force my body to spiral. I held my breath for a moment as the cloud engulfed my body, but then twisted in my path. I now knew that the cloud would form in any direction I flew in, and I flapped my wings, taking in the other direction. I turned my nose skyward before doing a loop, and down again.

After a few more turns and twists, I halted, flying down to the ground, landing exactly where I had been before. I looked up, and smiled at my handywork. I knew with it only being me, I wouldn't have been able to write my full name, at least without stripping most of the clouds out of the sky, but was happy with the large, '_CD'_ in the sky that stood for Cloudline Dasher.

_'Clop, Clop, Clop.'_ I froze as I looked around for the clopping sound. The blood ran from my face in horror as I noticed the icon I had followed for most of my life, "R-Rainbow... D-Dash?"

"Fancy flyin, Spitfire's Silver Text, am I right?" Rainbow Dash had a grin, but from her cloud up in the air, I couldn't tell if she was impressed, or just humoring me.

I swallowed, my throat suddenly dry and raspy. I opened my mouth, closing it and deciding to go with a nod. I forced myself not to flinch as the cyan pegasus leaped backward off the cloud, gliding her way a few feet in front of me.

A small chuckle emanated from Dash as she continued, "I didn't have any idea where she came up with the name, I asked her once when I went to the Gala. Says she was trying to make a new writing style and was hoping the name stuck."

Most of her words didn't reach me, I was still in shock that she had been watching me. I wasn't prepared, I hadn't even ran through my mental check list of warming up. I blinked when a hoof was suddenly extended toward me, "You've probably heard who I am already, because I'm awesome, but I'm Rainbow Dash!"

Nodding at her, I attempted to speak, "You were the first to create a Sonic Rainboom. Your dream is to join the Wonderbolts, but they hesitated to let you join at first because you dropped out of the flight academy. You only dropped out because of family issues, and latter achieved your own diploma in Ponyville. Your later proof of the Sonic Rainboom and being an Element of Harmony gave you leeway to get them to reconsider, but it was actually the young fliers competition that shown the Wonderbolts that you were indeed worthy of at least entering the Wonderbolt academy to test your skills, and your discipline. You are-"

"Whoa whoa! I know I'm awesome, but how do you know so much? Have you been watching me?" Rainbow Dash stated accusingly, taking slightly to the air and hovering over me.

Stepping back, I gulped before my hoof collided with a loose patch of pebbles, falling back onto my rump, "N-no, I just... You were..."

"What? What reason do you have to spy on me?" Rainbow snarled, landing once more and eying me commandingly, which sent a chill up my back.

Adverting my gaze, I began to softly speak, "You are the reason I got my cutiemark."

When I looked at her, I noticed her taken back, a small clueless gaze on her expression, "Say what now? I know my friends got their cutiemarks because of my sonic rainboom, but I didn't know anypony else did too."

"I was just a small filly, I saw how they were treating that yellow friend of yours. I wanted to help, but my father stopped me. I saw the race and when you performed the sonic rainboom. I later heard that everypony was trying to cover it up as a fluke, and a prank. I was so intrigued by the stunt, and wanted to recreate it. I started studying and using math as an outlet to understand aerodynamics. That was when I realized something, I was really good at recreating other ponies stunts by watching them in the sky and then using equations that in theory would duplicate their stunts. Some were harder than others, like the Silver Text was an easy one to replicate, but most I have been able to figure out. Quite a few required me asking the pony who created it about how they performed it."

"Oh I get it!" Rainbow Dash beamed, "You wanted to learn how to perform the Sonic Rainboom?"

Timidly I nodded, finally able to stand back up on all four hooves as Rainbow backed up, "I kept up with your history, but never managed to get close enough, and then you disappeared. I heard you moved to Ponyville, and I visited once to try and find you, but you were gone somewhere. I think a pony said you were at the Crystal Empire after it first appeared."

"Hehe, yeah, had to stop Sombra from enslaving the Crystal Empire." Rainbow Dash chuckled, before her eyes returned to me, her gaze softening, "Sorry about that, can't be too careful, ya know?"

"I... I suppose so." I frowned, adverting my gaze.

"I'm surprised any pegasi are up this early, I get up to get everything done and then I have the rest of the day to nap or practice. Is that why you are up too?" She looked back at me, waiting for an answer.

"I'm used to getting up this early, and I hoped to get in some practice, before I came to see you today." I blushed as I absentmindedly placed my hoof to the back of my neck.

"Oh! You must be Cloudline Dasher, the new hoofaway!" Rainbow's voice once again turned serious, and I slowly watched as she circled me, "Well you look fit, at least more so than most of the pansies here in Ponyville."

"I was trained by a general guards pony, I have the training of a high level royal guard. Just without the fancy diploma and the shiny armor." I joked, hoping to hide my nervousness. I flinched as a hoof landed on my shoulder.

"How bout a little contest then?" I could clearly hear the thrill in her voice.

The excitement was clear on her face. I hadn't practiced or really gotten warmed up like I would have liked, but how could I refuse? I nodded, my determination to impress setting in, "What kind of contest? What are the rules?"

"I'll go easy on ya, I'll-"

The cyan mare blinked as I interrupted, "no need, I'm awesome too, I'll keep up with whatever you manage to dish out!"

A loud giggle escaped Rainbow as she took a few steps back, her wings flailing in laughter, "Okay! Here's the deal! It is going to be a simple race to Canterlot and back. I can make the journey easy peesy within an hour and a half with my speed, so if you are sure you are as good as you _think_ you are, you will be able to keep up." Rainbow trotted around me, until she sat down right in front of me, our eyes locking together, "You keep up, you become my wingpony for Ponyville's lead weather team. If you lose, you clean my entire house for a week!"

"Keep up? That mean I don't have to win?" I raised my eyebrow questioningly, a small sly grin on my muzzle.

"Nothing gets past you, huh? Okay, if you somehow manage to beat me, and I mean you reach Ponyville before I do, you can take my place as lead mare on the weather team, and I'll be _your _wingpony. How's that sound?!"

My eyes went a little wide, barely even able to picture Rainbow Dash being my wingpony. I blinked as Rainbow spat in her forehoof, holding it out toward me, "Deal?"

A smile crept across my face, as I spat in my hoof, slapping it against hers, "Deal!"


End file.
